


A Cool, Breezy Saturday at Tim Hortons

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, America and Canada being bros, America is the best bro, Canada thinks heck is bad word, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, RomaPruCan, This ship isn't even big enough to have its own name, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Hortons, Tim Hortons deserved its own tag, except when he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick stop at Tim Hortons for coffee and donuts goes slightly astray.AKA: America is stupid, but it's okay because he's just such a good bro.





	A Cool, Breezy Saturday at Tim Hortons

It was a cool, breezy Saturday. On this cool, breezy Saturday, America had decided that he was going to visit his dear brother Canada. Because he was an awesome bro, and awesome bros visited their bros on cool, breezy Saturdays. And if maybe, America also wanted to interrogate said brother about dating Prussia, well it only made him that much better of a bro. Right? Right!  
  
  
On his way to Canada's cabin, America decided that, being a good bro, he would stop and get him and his brother coffee and donuts from none other than Tim Hortons.   
  
  
So, the patriotic country strolled up to the counter of the closest Tim Hortons. “Two double-doubles and a dozen donuts, any random 12 is fine.”   
  
  
The polite man behind the counter handed back America's debit card along with his coffee and doughnuts before telling him to have a “wonderful day, eh”. America returned the farewell with a wave and turned to leave with his order in hand. He was three steps from the door when he saw it.   
  
  
Tucked away into a corner booth was Prussia and, not Canada, but South Italy. Oh no. This was not good. Canada, his dear, sweet, precious twin brother was being cheated on. And it was America’s responsibility as the best of bros to do something about it. Like kick Prussia’s ass!   
  
  
‘But wait’, a voice that sounded strangely like England said in his head, ‘Don't jump to conclusions. Perhaps they're just mates hanging out and eating doughnuts.'  
  
  
America found the little England in his head to be very logical and decided to wait just a bit to see if Prussia was really a cheat or not. America put his things down on a free table, pulled out a donut and watched Prussia and Romano. It took less than a minute. Prussia took Romano's face in hands and kissed him right there in middle of Tim Hortons.   
  
  
America almost couldn't believe it. How dare they defy the sanctity of Tim Hortons! He was going to kick Prussia's ass!  
  
  
So America marched over to the couple’s booth and landed a solid right hook to Prussia’s jaw. The force of it sent the Germanic nation to the ground.   
  
  
“What the fuck!” Romano shouted.   
  
  
America glared at him and was the slightest bit pleased when South Italy cowered back in his booth.   
  
  
The blond nation turned his glare to Prussia, who still lay somewhat shocked on the floor and yelled. “Who the hell do you think you are? My brother is a great guy and you're cheating on him! What do you think you're doing? Rebuilding your empire one bed at a time!”  
  
  
Suddenly, Prussia burst out laughing. The albino nation cackled, pounding his fist on the floor.   
  
  
“What the hell is so funny about you cheating in Canada?” America cried.   
  
  
“Y-you just walked up ‘nd pu-unched me in the face!” Prussia roared. “You don't even know!”  
  
  
“What I know is that you're cheating on my brother with this asshole!” America said, pointing to the still-cowering Romano.   
  
  
Prussia’s laugh cut off abruptly and he stood. “The fuck did you just say about my boyfriend?”  
  
  
“You heard me,” America taunted.   
  
  
Prussia's fist landed on his face in seconds. Romano squealed a little.   
  
  
America recovered quickly and grabbed the front of Prussia's shirt to bring him close enough to land another hit. His fist was raised when a quiet but terrifyingly hard voice cut him off.  
  
  
“What the **heck** is going on here?” Canada's voice rang out.   
  
  
“Canada!” America said nervously. He didn't quite know why he was nervous since he was the hero in this situation, but something in Canada's tone told him he should be.   
  
  
“Get your hands of my boyfriend _right now_ , America.”  
  
  
America gulped and dropped his hands from Prussia only to raise them in front of himself defensively. “B-but, bro, he’s cheating on you! With South Italy!”  
  
  
Canada’s hand smacked him hard upside the head. “Prussia's not cheating on me, you dolt. I'm dating both of them. We're all together.”  
  
  
“And you,” Canada turned to Prussia, his voice still dead quiet, “what to do you have to say for this?”  
  
  
“Hey! Not my fault!” Prussia exclaimed, ”America walked up and punched me out of nowhere, accusing me of cheating on you. I didn't care about that. It's not like I can't take a hit. But then he insulted Romano! I had to defend his honor, babe!”  
  
  
“You're stupid,” Canada sighed, but then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “But that's really sweet.”  
  
  
Canada slapped his brother upside the head again. “That's for insulting my other boyfriend.”  
  
  
America sighed in defeat. “I'm sorry bro. I thought I was saying the day.”  
  
  
“You always do.” Canada said, “But thanks anyway, America. For defending me.”  
  
  
The largest nation moved past both men to the booth where Romano was still quietly sitting. He'd stopped cowering and but was still obviously shaken as he sipped his drink. Romano didn't protest when Canada wrapped his arms around him, despite not usually being a fan of public displays of affection.   
  
  
“I'm sorry my brother's an idiot,” Canada whispered.   
  
  
“It's okay,” Romano replied.  
  
  
“You wanna go watch The Bold and the Beautiful and cuddle on my couch and steal America's doughnuts?”  
  
  
South Italy nodded repeatedly. They both stood. Canada grabbed Prussia's hand and all three walked toward the door.   
  
  
“Hey! Romano!” America called after them. “Look, I'm sorry. About what I said. I was just angry.”   
  
  
South Italy turned around and shrugged before continuing to walk. “Whatever, asshole.”  
  
  
America watched all three countries walk away, stopping only once so Canada could steal America's donuts and one of the coffees.  
  
  
“Those are mine!” America yelled, though he made no move to stop his brother.   
  
  
Canada's only response was, “I know! See you next Saturday!”  
  
  
America sighed and collected his coffee, ordered another dozen donuts, and apologized to the barista for all the ruckus. Then, he began his journey home. Next cool, breezy Saturday, perhaps he would call first. And get hockey tickets. Because he was a good bro.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours, starting at 2:30am. It's almost 5:30am but I needed to post it RIGHT NOW. I regret everything. I can't believe this is the first thing I'm posting. It reads like a half baked (HA) ripoff of Cas Bakes Dean a Pie and I don't even know why.
> 
> P.S. I switched between "doughnut" and "donut" on purpose cause I feel like America would spell it "donut" and literally everyone else would spell it "doughnut". Even the little England in America's head. 
> 
> P.S.S Prussia is shorted than Canada. It's adorable. Look it up. (Romano is the tiniest of all. I relate.)
> 
> Comment if you want, it'd be super cool.


End file.
